


Wandering Hands

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a friendly but tough swim meet, it's best to take a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaekLeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/gifts).



> Some trash I wrote for my Sousuke. XD

Wandering hands is how it always starts; when two people take a simple act and turn it into something more carnal. This is the case for two young men who happened to be in the same place at the same time with the same things on their minds.

The swim meet had been a demanding one. Two rival high school teams met and vowed to conquer each other, only to end in times so close that they merely celebrated their accomplishments together in a show of sportsmanship and friendship alike. Once darkness fell outside, those visiting from Iwatobi departed, leaving the Samezuka swimmers to return to their dorms. One of the home team members ran fingers through his own thick black hair and practically shuddered. A shower was an absolute necessity before he headed back to his dorm room. 

After reaching the men’s locker room and gathering the usual shower components of shampoo, conditioner and body wash, Sousuke turned the appropriate corner and was met with a light dusting of mist. Someone else was still there. Not that it mattered to Yamazaki. It wasn’t as if the sight of another naked man would ruin his day. Matter of fact, if it was the right one and was in good shape, it could very well be the cherry on top of the most recent events. With a small prayer to whoever would listen that his shower mate be attractive, he undressed and stepped into the steam.

The pattering of water hitting tile echoed off the walls as Sousuke carefully padded his way to a vacant cleaning spot. Hand finally locating a slippery nozzle, he turned it, adding to the humid fog that had already collected. Apparently his neighbor had not heard him enter.

“AAH!” a frightened yelp bounced around the room. “Wh-Who’s there?!” Until this point, Sousuke had assumed that the other showering man would be Rin, Momo, Ai, any of the Samezuka swimmers. So to hear the scared voice of one of his Iwatobi competitors was a surprise to say the least.

“Hmm? Tachibana?” Sousuke spoke out into the steam. “Is that you?”

“Huh? Yamazaki-san? Yeah, it’s me!” Makoto answered, relief obvious in his tone. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone else to come in here so you caught me by surprise”.

“Heh, you and me both. Thought you left with the others,” Sousuke admitted, turning off the far shower head he started in favor of one closer to the other teen.

“Well I did but ended up coming back for a quick clean up. Felt a little grosser than I was able to deal with,” Makoto laughed as he watched the black haired swimmer emerge from the mist. Both sets of eyes between the two of them admired the body of the other, Sousuke’s in particular. The backstroke swimmer was made of hard muscle that was impressive even by their sport’s standards and like Sousuke, Makoto was not a small man. Strong shoulders, built chest and a sculpted back graced the inner walls of the Samezuka shower. Unlike a majority of their friends who had slim yet firm builds, the two athletes who stood next to each other were towering power houses. And the scene in the tiled room would be enough to make any female find herself in need for new panties. Hell, even some men would have issues with the fit of his pants staring at the buff swimmers.

Makoto blushed realizing that Sousuke’s eyes were wandering his flesh. The shy reaction reminded Sousuke that Rin had explained the brunette’s strange awkwardness when it came to his body. Sousuke bowed his head slightly. “Sorry. Hope I didn’t weird you out too much,” he apologized as he started up his new shower head. This caused Makoto’s cheeks to go pink.

“It’s alright! I guess it’s normal to look at a person when they’re naked in front of you”. It was clear he was trying to play it off that he was collected, but the blood rushing to his face betrayed Makoto; he was embarrassed.

“Hm. Indeed,” was all Sousuke responded with before arranging his soaps and wetting his body. Inwardly the slightly taller of the two cursed. If only Makoto wasn’t so shy he could’ve stared at him for so much longer, and so much more of him. He stopped his gaze at the indented V-shaped muscle at Makoto’s pelvis, trying to not scare his shower mate with his boldness. But had Tachibana shown any kind of daring in the matter, Sousuke’s eyes would have dined on his entirety. Though still doing so was not entirely out of the question.

Throughout his cleaning, Sou’s sideways glances filled in the rest of the blanks for him. A pair of strong legs held up the chiseled body next to him and, dare he think, decently sized manhood hung between two barely protruding hip bones. This got Sousuke’s mind to dive right into the gutter. Was this Makoto’s full potential? Or was he less of a shower and more of a grower? Just how much did he reach out when he was excited? The questions plagued him. And as Sousuke was more swayed by the devil on his shoulder when it came to such things, he decided he would find out.

“H-Hey, Yamazaki-san! What are you doing?” Makoto blurted when he felt a soapy cloth on his back. Having the company was one thing, but when said company starts to assist you suddenly, it could really throw him for a loop.

“What does it look like? I’m washing your back for you,” Sousuke explained succinctly. It was more than strange to have the deadpan teen want to help him bathe and if it didn’t feel so wonderful, Makoto would have been a little more animated with his response. But instead, he merely relaxed himself and allowed the washing to take place. Not having to reach and stretch for spaces between the shoulder blades and at the middle of his back was a blessing, especially with how sore he felt. He had really challenged himself in the name of the competition and he was certain he would be feeling it for some time. But a comfortable shower usually helps bring it to a dull tightness rather than full blown awful.

After a few rotations of the cloth, the piece of cleaning fabric was tossed and Sousuke’s hands took over. Once again Makoto found himself ready to protest but when strong fingers began to massage into the wound muscles in his shoulders, all that escaped his lips was a low groan. All of the built tension from the friendly yet heated competition earlier melted as Sousuke worked away the knots and pinches that had plagued him since breaching the pool.

“S-Sousuke…that feels so good,” Makoto practically purred. The reaction made the masseuse’s cheek’s blush.

“I’m glad. Figured you could use it,” he responded, trying to hide the thrill he got from hearing the other’s voice in such a way. The friendly gesture continued as such for a few minutes, Sousuke taking the time and putting in the effort to get his shower companion relaxed and loose. As soon as the opportunity arose, he stepped a bit closer and planted and soft kiss on the strong shoulder in front of him as his hand moved from the back area to the sides and hips. Surprisingly this was met with no objection from Makoto, unless the slight turn of his head was anything to be worried about. But without a “no” or “stop” uttered, Sousuke took it as a sign of “all clear”. He started to pepper Makoto’s shoulder and neck with kisses and gentle nips while his hands explored places they hadn’t had the pleasure of touching yet.

Fingertips and palms teased Makoto’s abdomen and hips, triggering the sensitive ticklish areas and causing him to flinch. Before long the touches ceased making him recoil and the only feeling was the warming temptation left on his skin. A squeeze of his thigh coupled with a particularly pointed bite to the space between his neck and shoulder made Makoto gasp. Was this really happening? Was Yamazaki attempting to seduce him naked and wet in the showers of his school? Each nibble at his skin reminded Makoto that this was no dream; this was reality. A reality that he was learning to thoroughly enjoy.

Sousuke could feel the object of his attraction lean back towards him, signaling that he was fully accepting of the advances he had put forth. With a grin, he completely pressed himself against Makoto, unashamed of his bare body making contact with his. Feeling his arousal against the naked flesh of another made him growl into Tachibana’s ear as he nipped the lobe. Cool teal eyes glanced down to see if his onslaught was having an effect on the Iwatobi swimmer. Sure enough, his partner’s length pulled itself away from its host’s body, stiff with desire. It was a sight that brought a wolfish grin to Sou’s lips.

“Enjoying yourself, Makoto?” he questioned, breath hot on the skin he was teasing. As his hands gained courage to wander further from safe zones to roads less traveled by others, Makoto’s breathing increased exponentially.

“Y-Yes. Sou…suke,” he moaned out as a hand dragged up his thigh and dangerously close to his strained arousal. It twitched with the proximity to fingers that differed from the usual set that were somewhat circling it like a shark sizing up its prey. Makoto found himself adjusting his hips to lean his desire closer to the source of his temporary madness and desperation.

These actions did not go unnoticed. Gladly Sousuke wrapped his digits around Makoto, palm positioned in a familiar way; similar to when he pleasures himself. Slow and steady moved his wrist, pulling matching groans from Makoto who tilted his head back to rest on Sousuke’s good shoulder. They both watched in eager interest as Yamazaki’s hand worked Tachibana, each with heavy breaths and tense stares. Makoto’s hands found their way to Sou’s legs, squeezing the muscle of his thighs and pulling him closer. The temptation gnawed at Sousuke as his own arousal nestled between the two perfect cheeks of Mako’s perfect ass, but he reminded himself he was trying to avoid scaring off his shower mate with his sexual aggression. But damn did it feel good to be pressed against such a specimen of physical prowess.

As Sousuke’s hands worked magic, Makoto’s eyes rolled and lips fell open to let out continuous waves of sharp breaths and low sighs of pleasure. Before long, the brunette could feel pressure build in his core and his body starting to spasm. His end was no doubt approaching. But it couldn’t come. Not yet. There was something he needed to do before he could allow his climax to take him.

“Sousuke,” he breathed as he turned his face towards that of the man pleasuring him. Their eyes met both in varying degrees of lust and need and their lips were barely an inch apart.

“Makoto,” Yamazaki answered, voice dripping with desire. His hand didn’t stop moving as he closed in, hoping to seal their night and Mako’s orgasm with a heated kiss.

But it was an end that wouldn’t come.

“Oi! Sousuke! You in here?!” an irritated voice rang out from the locker room, echoing off the walls of the shower.

“Wha-RIN?!” Makoto squealed before wriggling free of Sousuke’s hold. A long, aggravated exhale seeped out of Sou’s lungs. God damnit.

“Makoto? What are you doing here? Thought you left,” Rin called into the tiled room. He squinted trying to see whoever was hiding among the steam. “You seen Sousuke anywhere? Damn guy was supposed to meet me at the late night café.”

Before Makoto could weigh the pros and cons of revealing his shower companion, he did so for him. “Rin, I’m here,” he practically growled as he ducked under the water and quickly lathered his head. He gave Makoto a look that was somewhere between silently voicing how pissed he was they were interrupted and how sorry he was that they couldn’t have continued. A crooked smile and a shrug moved Mako before switched the water to a cooler temperature. Sousuke followed suit.

“Well, c’mon! I don’t have all damn day, ya know,” Rin spat before taking a seat near the showers. There had been a bit of hope that he would leave (a hope held by both men in the water) that the redhead would vacate the premises, but it seemed that their luck had run out. The swimmers quickly showered and gathered themselves in the locker room. Dry and dressed, the three left the pool area and stood out on the school grounds.

“Do you want us to walk you to the station, Mako?” Rin offered. The brunette dismissed him with a wave of his hands.

“No it’s fine! I know where to go. The others told me the time for the train and they should be there right now waiting for me. I’ll get there no problem,” he explained with a smile. With that, Rin said his goodbyes and turned to walk away. This left Sousuke to wish his own farewell.

A firm handshake gave him the opportunity to pull Makoto into an embrace; an embrace that left him open to a greedy ass grab from Sousuke. Hot breath teased Makoto’s ears. “To be continued, Mako.”


End file.
